


Co powiesz na "Winchester"?

by Siwucha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siwucha/pseuds/Siwucha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No więc, to jest tak jakby moje pierwsze opowiadanie dodane na AO3. Mam nadzieję, że nikt mnie za to nie zje. Napisałam to, bo kiedyś znalazłam arta gdzie Dean i Sam klepia Castiela po plecach i mówią "How about Winchester?" I mi się to po prostu tak spodobało... No więc, mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba. Pozdrawiam ludzi z Supernatural-SLASH <3 Kocham was.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Co powiesz na "Winchester"?

**Author's Note:**

> No więc, to jest tak jakby moje pierwsze opowiadanie dodane na AO3. Mam nadzieję, że nikt mnie za to nie zje. Napisałam to, bo kiedyś znalazłam arta gdzie Dean i Sam klepia Castiela po plecach i mówią "How about Winchester?" I mi się to po prostu tak spodobało... No więc, mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba. Pozdrawiam ludzi z Supernatural-SLASH <3 Kocham was.

            Kiedy dwa miesiące po upadku aniołów zadzwoniła komórka Deana, ten spodziewał się dosłownie wszystkiego, od dziwnych zjawisk związanych z duchami po Bartłomieja w różowym tutu. Po tym całym gównie, który przeżył razem ze swoim młodszym bratem po prostu przestał zadawać pytania. Odłożył łyżkę na blat obok kuchenki, na której akurat gotował się sos do spaghetti i wytarł ręce w ścierkę. Sądził, że nic już go nie zdziwi. Nie spodziewał się jednak tego.

            Gdy wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni i spojrzał na wyświetlacz nie rozpoznał dzwoniącego numeru. Zmarszczył brwi i po chwili wahania przycisnął zieloną słuchawkę.

            - Halo?

            Po drugiej stronie nikt się nie odezwał. Starszy Winchester odsunął słuchawkę od ucha i spojrzał znowu na wyświetlacz. Rozmowa dalej trwała, a mężczyźnie zdecydowanie nie spodobała się ta cisza.

            - Halo? - spytał znowu. - Słuchaj, jeśli to jest jakiś głupi żart to ni-

            - ...Dean…

            Przerwał w pół swojej tyrady, gdy usłyszał znajomy zachrypnięty głos. Przełknął ślinę zdenerwowany. Tak dawno go nie słyszał.

            - Cas?

            Sam siedzący przy kuchennym stole uniósł głowę na dźwięk imienia swojego przyjaciela i spojrzał na Deana, który oparł się jedną ręką o blat za sobą i wyraźnie odetchnął z ulgą.

            - Stary, myśleliśmy, że coś ci się stało! Dlaczego się nie odzywałeś? I w ogóle to gdzie ty jesteś?

            -... Jestem.. Jestem przed bunkrem. Czy moglibyście mnie wpuścić?

            - Przed bunkrem?! - wykrzyknął Dean. Sam już poderwał się z miejsca i ruszył do drzwi, Dean szedł tuż za nim, choć musiał truchtać by za nim nadążyć. - Czekaj chwilę, zaraz ci otworzymy.

            W tym momencie Dean żałował, że z kuchni do włazu było tak daleko. Musieli przejść przez ten cholernie długi korytarz by dostać się do wyjścia. Sam wyprzedzał go o parę metrów, pierwszy dobiegł do drzwi i je otworzył. Starszy Winchester stanął tuż za nim i dopiero jak odepchnął swojego młodszego brata, który nie wiedzieć czemu zamarł zobaczył swojego przyjaciela.

            A raczej wrak anioła.

            Castiel nigdy nie wyglądał tak źle jak teraz. Nawet wtedy, gdy w Czyśćcu uciekali każdemu potworowi, którego Winchesterowie kiedykolwiek tam wysłali, nawet wtedy, gdy całkowicie oszalał po przejęciu cierpienia Sama na siebie. On był, cholera jasna, wyglądał na całkowicie złamanego. I to właśnie ten widok tak najwyraźniej zszokował Sama. Nie brudne od ziemi i krwi ubrania, nie fakt, że ledwo trzymał się na nogach przez ranę w boku, którą uciskał jakąś starą, znalezioną gdzieś ścierką. To brak blasku w jego oczach tak bardzo uderzył w Winchesterów.

            Szybko wprowadzili go do środka i ostrożnie pomogli mu zejść po schodach. W pewnym momencie Dean prawie że go po nich zniósł. Nie pytali o nic, najpierw trzeba było zająć się Casem. To była jedyna myśl, która krążyła Deanowi po głowie: “pomóc Casowi, Cas jest ranny”. Posadził go na fotelu przy stole i powoli oraz ostrożnie zdjął z niego płaszcz, marynarkę, krawat i koszule, które i tak już nie nadawały się do noszenia, były zbyt poszarpane i zakrwawione. Posłał Sama po jakieś ubrania z jego pokoju oraz miskę z ciepłą wodą, podczas gdy sam szybko poszedł po apteczkę. Rana na boku okazała się dość poważna, wymagająca odkażenia i zdecydowanie zszycia. Kilka minut później na stole stała już miska z wodą, która powoli barwiła się na różowo. Dean delikatnie zmywał krew z ciała anioła. Podczas tego zabiegu Cas nie odezwał się ani słowem. Wpatrywał się tylko tępo w podłogę i podnosił się, przekręcał tylko wtedy, gdy Dean go o to prosił. Sam szykował igły oraz nici, odkażał wszystko. Wszystkie inne rany to były lekkie zadrapania, siniaki. Nie przejmowali się, choć je też odkazili, na wszelki wypadek (to było dziwne słyszeć dziwne syczenie Castiela za każdym razem, gdy nasączone spirytusem waciki dotykały jego ran). Dean miał lekki problem ze zszywaniem. Ręce mu się trzęsły, musiał kilka razy zaciskać i rozluźniać pięści by w końcu, po kilku seriach przekleństw, stwierdzić, ze to nie ma sensu i w końcu oddać igłę bratu. Sam spojrzał na niego z lekkim współczuciem i sprawnie opatrzył Castiela.

            Nie musieli pytać by wiedzieć, że ich anioł stał się człowiekiem. Świadczyły o tym wszystkie znaki na niebie i na ziemi i również to, że w pewnym momencie usłyszeli burczenie w brzuchu Casa. Dean szybko wrócił do kuchni by skończyć obiad, a Sam pomógł aniołowi dojść do łazienki by mógł wziąć prysznic i przebrać się w czyste ubrania. Młodszy Winchester cały czas stał obok drzwi łazienki by w razie czego móc pomóc przyjacielowi. W końcu nie mogli być pewni, czy anioł jest na tyle silny by ustać na nogach. Jednak po pół godzinie Castiel wyszedł z łazienki i może troszkę się zataczał, ale stał na nogach i Sam tylko trochę asekurował go, gdy szli przez korytarz.

            Później anioł zjadł spaghetti razem z Winchesterami. Na początku trzeba było troszkę namawiać Castiela by zjadł, ale gdy wziął kilka kęsów rzucił się na jedzenie jakby nie jadł od bardzo, bardzo dawna, co pewnie było prawdą. Dean zacisnął dłoń na swoim kolanie by nie wybuchnąć i we względnym spokoju skończył jeść obiad. Sam wiedział, że to tylko pozory, napięta atmosfera w kuchni była nie do zniesienia. Gdy Castiel zjadł Dean bez słowa zabrał jego talerz i nałożył mu jeszcze. Anioł nie protestował ani nic, pochłonął i tę porcję. Po tym wyglądał już nieco lepiej. Nie był aż tak blady jak wcześniej, ale nadal nie stał pewnie na nogach.

 

            - Co się stało? - spytał w końcu Sam. Od jakichś piętnastu minut siedzieli w ciszy w czymś, co Dean miał w nawyku nazywać salonem. Za wszelką cenę chciał zmienić bunkier w dom, którego nigdy nie mieli, Sam nie miał mu tego za złe, choć na początku było to dziwne. Przyzwyczaił się jednak do tej myśli i przestała mu ona przeszkadzać.

            Castiel wpatrywał się sie w stół i wciąż siedział cicho. Zaczynało to Deana irytować, Sam to widział. Stał kawałek dalej oparty o ścianę ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma i wpatrywał się z wyczekiwaniem w anioła. Co rusz zaciskał mocniej dłoń na ramieniu byle tylko nie zacząć krzyczeć. Nie było to dobrym pomysłem, nie w tej sytuacji.

            - Posłuchaj mnie Cas, nie musisz się śpieszyć - powiedział Sam cicho chcąc jakoś dojść do Castiela, zobaczyć, że ten kontaktuje jakoś z rzeczywistością, ale nie było odzewu. Możliwe, że ten poruszył się lekko niespokojnie, ale równie dobrze mogła to by wyobraźnia Winchestera. Usłyszał za sobą ciche westchnienie.

            - Cas, nie rozumiem, czego się boisz. - Dean już naprawdę tracił cierpliwość. Nie podszedł jednak do anioła i nie trzepnął go, na co naprawdę miał wielką ochotę, stał w tym samym miejscu. - Tutaj nic ci nie grozi, Cas. Jesteś bezpieczny - zapewnił go.

            Cisza, zero odpowiedzi. Sam popatrzył nieco współczująco na brata, ten jednak tylko prychnął i odbił sie od ściany z zamiarem zabarykadowania się w swoim pokoju. Nic mu do tego, skoro Castiel nic nie chciał mówić. Nie mógł się przyznać jak bardzo go to w rzeczywistości denerwowało. Byłoby to dość dziwne. Castiel jednak podniósł wzrok na wychodzącego mężczyznę i powiedział już głośniej.

\- Przepraszam.

            Winchester zatrzymał się w progu i odwrócił. Anioł wbijał w niego wzrok pełen winy.

            - Cas nie masz za co przeszkadzać - odezwał się szybko Sam. Dean mu potaknął.

            - Właśnie stary, nie masz za co.

            Cas pokręcił głową i znowu wbił wzrok w blat. Nie odzywał się przez jakiś czas.

            - Nie pomyślałem przychodząc tutaj… mogłem sprowadzić wam na głowę zgraję aniołów, a to przysporzyłoby wam sporo kłopotów. Od dwóch miesięcy jest najbardziej poszukiwaną przez anioły osobą. Bardzo ciężko jest je zgubić - podjął. - Powinienem stąd iść, tak, wyjść. Nie mogę was narażać…

            Gdy to mówił podniósł się z miejsca z zamiarem wyjścia, ale Sam go zatrzymał.

            - Hej, hej, to nic. Naprawdę, możesz tutaj zostać ile chcesz - powiedział Winchester i posłał spojrzenie w kierunku brata. Dean absolutnie nie miał nic przeciwko, a nawet wykłócałby się, gdyby Castiel jednak chciał odejść.

            - Sam, chyba nie rozumiesz rozmiarów kłopotów, które chyb-

            - Rozumiemy - wtrącił sie Dean. Spojrzenia pozostałej dwójki w pokoju spoczęły ponownie na nim. - Cas przyszedłeś do nas ledwo stojąc na nogach. Teraz jesteś człowiekiem, a nie terminatorem. Musisz spać, jeść, brać prysznic. Mamy większe doświadczenie w tych wszystkich ludzkich sprawach i wiemy, że również poczucie bezpieczeństwa jest ważne, by nagle nie dostać bzika. Nie odmawiaj, gdy proponujemy, a wręcz wymagamy od ciebie byś został. Nam to nie przeszkadza. Jest tu wiele wolnych pokoi, powiem ci szczerze, że czasami czuję, że to miejsce jest zbyt duże na nas dwóch - zaśmiał się cicho Dean. Nie brakowało w tym pewnego rodzaju zdenerwowania. - I jeśli myślisz, że pozwolimy ci wyjść stąd na pastwę tych dupków to chyba zwariowałeś.

            Sam uśmiechnął się pod nosem rozbawiony, ale całkowicie zgadzał się ze swoim starszym bratem. Nie zostawi przyjaciela, gdy ten jest w potrzebie.

            Castiel wgapiał się w Winchestera jakby ten dopiero, co spadł z księżyca. Czy anioł naprawdę sądził, że wykopią go z domu rannego, głodnego i zagubionego tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że MOŻE sprowadził im na głowę aniołów? Dean aż poczuł się urażony. Prychnął.

            - Przestań się tak na mnie gapić, co? Jesteś naszym przyjacielem, w niejedno gówno razem wpadliśmy i z niejednego gówna razem wszyliśmy. Ratowałeś nasze tyłki tyle razy, że nawet nie dam rady policzyć, powinniśmy się jakoś wreszcie zrekompensować - sarknął mężczyzna. Castiel był wdzięczny za słowa Deana. Podniosły go nieco na duchu. Prawdopodobnie było to słowa, które chciał usłyszeć i dlatego tu przyszedł.

            - To przeze mnie moi bracia i siostry upadli. Metatron oszukał mnie i zabrał moja Łaskę. Nie jestem już tak pomocny jak kiedyś, Dean. Nie mam nic. Nie mam nawet tego całego nazwiska, do którego wy ludzie tak bardzo przywiązujecie wagę - powiedział i parsknął wisielczym śmiechem. W pokoju znowu zaległa cisza. Sam nie wiedział, co powinien powiedzieć w takiej sytuacji. Pamiętał jak kiedyś Dean powiedział, że Castiel bez swoich mocy jest jak dziecko w płaszczu. Nie wiedział jak Dean zareaguje na słowa Castiela, dlatego bał się sie nieco spojrzeć na brata. Anioł chyba też sobie o tym przypomniał, bo znowu uparcie wpatrywał się w ten cholerny blat, ale tym razem ze zdenerwowania też trochę się wiercił i krzywił za każdym razem, gdy szwy ciągnęły. To był kolejny dziwny widok. Castiel zawsze siedział jak posąg, a z jego twarzy nie udawało sie wiele wyczytać. Sam zastawiał się jak wiele Cas przeszedł w przeciągu tych dwóch miesięcy.

            - A co… powiesz na “Winchester”? - spytał po chwili Dean. Jego głos był cichy, niepewny. Jakby zastanawiał się czy anioł przypadkiem nie wyśmieje jego propozycji. - No, bo wiesz… jesteś dla mnie rodziną tak jak Sammy… Oczywiście zrozumiem, jeśli odmówisz, w ogóle, dlaczego zadałem ci to pytanie to głupie i-

            - Nie… - przerwał mu Castiel. Gdy Dean na niego spojrzał mógł śmiało stwierdzić, że ten się uśmiechał. - Winchester to dobre nazwisko.


End file.
